


The Titans Are Together

by ArcherSceptile



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Donna Troy's Birthday, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I made a Pun and I'm Proud of It, Mentioned Lian Harper, Minor Linda Park/Wally West, Post-Ric Grayson, Roy Harper is alive, Teen Titans as Family, Titans Reunion, Wally West is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSceptile/pseuds/ArcherSceptile
Summary: “Like she’s been there for me- been there for us for years, and she’s never asked for anything. But I have to get her the perfect gift. She deserves it.”And thus begins Dick's journey to find Donna Troy the best birthday present.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson & Teen Titans, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Titans Are Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedgrace/gifts).



> It's been a while since I've posted here, but as always it's following a weird blend of canon that I molded together. I hope everyone enjoys this, especially you @wingedgrace

“She’s incredible, you know?” Dick absently states. “Like she’s been there for me- been there for us for years, and she’s never asked for anything. But I have to get her the perfect gift. She deserves it.” 

“I agree, and it’s hard to find the perfect gift for someone like her. But while you take the methodical approach, I’m gonna go with something a bit faster,” Wally responds, a grin on his face. 

“You’re going to ask Linda for advice?”

“I’m gonna ask Linda for advice!” Wally affirms. Laughing, Dick sets down the box he was carrying in the living room of Wally’s new apartment. “Luckily she gets here in an hour.” 

“You can’t just run and pick her up?” Dick asks. 

“Last time I did, her boss asked why The Flash wasn’t the subject of her next story,” Wally responds. “Admittedly. maybe showing up as The Flash and asking for her help as a reporter wasn’t the best idea. This new keeping a secret identity thing is pretty annoying.” Dick’s only response to that was to cock an eyebrow. 

“I wonder what that’s like, keeping a secret identity,” Dick sarcastically states, prompting Wally to roll his eyes. “But really, you could have just shown up as Wally West, husband of Linda Park-West and none would be the wiser.” 

“You know what?” Wally starts. Without saying another word, he runs off, leaving Dick alone in the empty apartment with all the boxes. Groaning, Dick picks up a box labeled ‘Kitchen Dishes’ and proceeded to unpack. Exactly two dishes were put away into a cupboard before Wally came zooming back, Linda in tow. “I think that’s what I’ll do.” He finishes his statement, brandishing his arms wide to announce Linda. Linda smiles and waves at Dick. 

“It’s been quite some time since you’ve been around, now hasn’t it, Mr. Grayson?” Linda states, using her reporter’s voice. “Conveniently you’ve been gone for just about the same time that Nightwing suddenly split into 4. Care to comment?” If not for the smile across Linda’s face, he’d think she was being serious. “Seriously though, are you ok?” 

“I’m… adjusting.” Dick pensively states. “Being back, it’s been taking some getting used to. But I think, for now, I need to just reconnect with my family. And yes, that includes you.” With that, Dick extends his arms for a hug, which Linda eagerly agrees to. Dick looks Wally in the eye and tilts his head, offering a hug to his best friend. Grinning, Wally steps in, and the three of them embrace.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Wally mumbles. “Both of you. Being in the Speed Force for so long, it was hell.” 

“I’m glad you’re back, honestly. At this point, Hallmark really should sell a ‘Welcome back from being presumed dead/erased from the timeline’ series,” Dick jokes. 

“Are you staying for dinner tonight, Dick?” Linda asks. “We’re ordering pizza and our local place always gives us a pie for free since we order like 20 of them.” Wally throws up his hands in surrender, looking sheepish. 

“When one of you gets a hyper-fast metabolism, you’ll understand my struggle,” Wally sadly responds. 

“I’d love to stay. I gotta pick your brain about Donna’s gift,” Dick informs her. 

“Gee I wonder where you got that idea from, Dick,” Wally sarcastically says, as the three of them sit at a dinner table covered with boxes. 

“I’m going to tell you the same thing I was going to tell Wally when he asks,” Linda starts, pausing to allow her husband to sputter in surprise. “You ask me for an idea every year.” She caresses Wally’s cheek, the smile on her face never fading. “You’ve guys have known each other for over a decade. And as such, any gift you guys give her will be cherished. Not only that but I know she’d kick both of your asses for worrying so much about getting her a gift. It’s like what I told Wally years ago for Christmas.” She pauses to see if Wally remembers. Realization dawned on Wally’s face, as he remembered that conversation, and remembered that ugly orange patterned sweater.

“I do remember. You told me ‘I have everything I need, Wally. Gifts don’t prove anything,” Wally starts. 

“I know you love me. What I want is for you to show it… By listening to me. Really listening, with all your heart, when we talk,” Linda finishes. Dick smiles at the couple. It’s hard not to smile. To Dick, this is what true love is, that sense of connection, that feeling of completeness. Friends or lovers, to truly love someone is to be able to connect with them on a level you wouldn’t be able to otherwise. With this realization, Dick gets an idea. 

“I know that look, Dick. What you got?” Wally asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I have a gift idea. But I need your help. And no Linda, I’m not disregarding your advice. In fact, listening to what Donna says gave me the best idea.” Upon seeing the look of joy on Dick’s face, Linda and Wally can’t help but also smile. “Linda I’m going to have to borrow your husband, but I promise I’ll have him back in one piece.” Dick jumps up like a man with a mission, and Wally, curious to see where this goes, kisses his wife goodbye and follows Dick out the door.

* * *

“Why are we at one of the old Titans headquarters?” Wally asks as Dick starts shuffling through boxes. 

“Donna said once she missed the old days, and I remember when we first officially started the Teen Titans we took a group photo in the cave,” Dick explains. 

“You know, I don’t remember seeing that photo since the day we moved into the first tower,” Wally says. 

“That was going to be it. Be the gift.” Dick sinks to the floor, lost in thought. 

“This is about more than a gift. What’s up?” 

“With you back, Roy alive, and my memories restored and Donna free of mind control, the founding members of the Teen Titans are all back. It just feels like it’s a sign that we’re supposed to reunite. You know, she and Garth came to visit after I first came back. And it felt like we were never separated. The three of us got back into the swing of things. I missed it. And I think that the five of us should reunite.” 

“I agree. And I think that we need that now. It could serve as the perfect gift for Donna. A reunion between her closest friends.” Wally smiles as he says this, and Dick nods his head in agreement.

“Now if only we could get that photo,” Dick says, biting back an idea. Wally picks up on it and uses his speed to sweep the entire location. As his best friend zips around, a crazy idea forms in Dick’s mind. The only way it would work is if Wally agreed to it though. 

“Unfortunately I can’t find that specific photo. But we do have all these other photos with different iterations of the team, like one with Karen and Mal, with Kori and Raven, and one of you, Roy, Metamorpho, Jade, and a few others. I don’t recognize these Titans.” 

“That was when Roy started his version of The Outsiders. After Donna and Lillith died that time,” Dick says sadly, remembering how bad that time period was for him. “Wally, I have an idea and it’s crazy, but it could work.” 

“What’s up?” Wally asks, curious. 

“Since you brought up a reunion of us, what if our gift to her is to go one step further, and actually bring back the Titans? Making a proper team with us 5, and expanding it to include anyone who needs it,” Dick explains. “Because the thing about the Titans is that it’s never been about what the team needs…” 

“... But who needs the team,” Wally finishes with a smile. “We’re definitely on the right track here.” Before Dick can blink, the pair of them are in Gotham. 

“Wh- What are we doing in Gotham?” Dick asks, stifling the urge to vomit. 

“To get Roy,” Wally says. “Last I talked to him he came by Gotham to chase down a new gang that sells drugs exclusively to teenagers. I’m going to scout the city and try to find him.”

“Or, we can look over there,” Dick states, pointing to a nearby rooftop with smoke billowing from it. 

“How can we be sure that’s Roy involved with-” Wally starts. 

“SOMEBODY KILL THAT BLASTED ARCHER!” Someone yells from the rooftop. 

“Let’s call it a hunch,” Dick says, with a bemused smile. The duo head over to Roy’s position. When they get there, they see Roy surrounded on all sides by guys with machine guns, rocket launchers, and one guy with wrist-mounted blasters. The blaster guy lines up a shot at Roy’s back, and as he fires, Dick launches a Wing-Ding at it, causing it to backfire. “20 against 1? That’s not a fair game guys. We’re gonna have to sub in more players for the defense.” Dick perfectly lands next to Roy and tosses several more Wing-Dings, disarming at least 5 of the armed men. Wally runs by and snatches every weapon from them. “Hey Roy, long time no see.”

“Nightwing? Dude, I’ve been feeling like I’ll never see you again. I’d hug you, but you know, we’re surrounded,” Roy says, firing a net arrow at 3 of the men. “Please tell me you have a bat-shaped plan in that brain of yours, I’m almost tapped out, and reinforcements are coming.” 

“I don’t have much of a plan, I’m Nightwinging it,” Dick responds, causing Roy and Wally both to groan. 

“I’ll let that pass since you just got your memories back Bird Boy,” Roy snarks. Before anything else can happen, Wally zips by all the remaining men, knocking each of the men unconscious. Roy sighs, then lets out a laugh. “Oh man, that saved me so many arrows.” The trio restrained all the men, leaving them for the GCPD. 

* * *

“So a Titans revival, huh?” Roy asks. The three of them have relocated to the rooftop of a cafe in Downtown Gotham as they catch each other up on everything. “I’m in. Plus, getting to see Donna, see all of you, is a great incentive.” 

“We just have to get Garth. Where’s our next stop, Wally?” Dick asks. 

“Surprisingly, not too far from here. There’s a gang of robotic pirates attacking the coast, and he’s on scene. At least according to the police band in my cowl. Just remember both of you, you guys need to hold on, I haven’t tried this trick in a while.” Dick and Roy each place a hand on Wally’s shoulder, and Wally loops his arms around both of their shoulders, forming a human chain. His eyes spark up and as the three of them move, they start going faster and faster. 

Dick looks around in wonder. Everything is a blur, but at the same time, he can see it all with a clarity that he couldn’t at a normal speed. Normally when Wally runs him somewhere, it is just a blur, but with Wally sharing speed with the two of them, he can see how Wally sees. It’s beautiful. It’s this moment that Dick truly understands why his friend prefers staying in motion. There’s a simple beauty about it. 

As Dick starts to process all of this information, Roy reminisces about his time with the Titans. After being in the Outsiders, the Outlaws, and the other teams he’s been a part of, he highly misses the familial vibe of the Titans. The Titans are a team that he can bring his daughter to without worry. They’d all look after Lian as if she were their own. Bringing back the Titans, maybe that could fix the loneliness he’s been feeling. After almost dying in Sanctuary, he’s been a solo player. Not that anyone could blame him. He shared how he was feeling and almost got killed by the damn place. He doesn’t blame anyone, but it really left a mark. If he was to die, what would happen to Lian? Refusing to answer the question he posed to himself, he sighs in relief as the trio reaches the waterfront. 

Wally doesn’t miss a beat as he leads his two friends over the water, to both of their astonishment. He’s missed this, missed them. And as they get closer to the huge ship. They realize something: The ship is flying. It also has laser cannons, which start firing at the trio as they get closer. Effortlessly dodging the raining gunfire, Wally scans the area as fast as he can, hoping to locate Garth. And while he doesn’t see Garth, he sees a boat trying to make its way back to the coast. Giving the other two a slight nod, Wally changes course and heads for the boat. Making it onto the boat, Wally lets go of Dick and Roy and the three of them are surprised to see a family cowering in fear, and Garth manually pushing the boat from the outside. Garth notices the sudden extra weight and looks up to see 3 of his oldest friends, seemingly coming from nowhere. 

“Hey Garth, how’s the water?” Dick asks, once again causing Roy and Wally to groan. Garth lets out a chuckle, however. 

“Nice to see that gaining your memories back means you now can make bad jokes again,” Garth replies. “Wally, can I get a hand with this?” Nodding Wally runs away from the boat to build up speed, and then comes back, moving slowly (for him) alongside the boat to try and align himself, Garth, and the boat with the shoreline. Noticing what Wally is doing, Garth leaps onto the boat, just as Wally touches it, lending his speed to it, and getting everyone to the shore in a matter of seconds. 

“Are you all OK?” Dick asks, kneeling down to look the scared family in the face. “We got you to the shore, and there’s a police barricade right up the beach, where you all will be safe.” The family looks at him and nods, thanking all 4 of them. 

“Ok, let’s go handle a flying ship full of robot pirates,” Roy says, slightly amused at the situation. Together, the 4 of them head out to engage. 

* * *

“Say no more, I’m in,” Garth says after everything is said and done. “Where are we meeting Donna?” 

“About that… I have a plan,” Dick responds, his face lighting up. 

* * *

“Thanks for coming Donna. I figured for your birthday gift, I’d bring you a bunch of H.I.V.E. goons to punch,” Dick says, as Donna lands. Seeing Dick again in the Nightwing costume causes Donna to break into a wide grin. She’s missed seeing this side of him and is really glad that he’s feeling a lot better. She’s going to have to keep more of an eye on him, but that is difficult with how little time they seem to share together anymore. She gives Dick a hug, which he returns in full. 

“So the two of us vs H.I.V.E.?” Donna asks, as she flies them towards the compound that Dick pointed to. 

“I called for some backup, they should be here in a bit,” comes Dick’s reply. The pair lands on the roof, and after not seeing any sensors of any kind, they sneak in through a skylight. “It wouldn’t be Nightwinging it if there wasn’t a giant skylight involved.” Donna rolls her eyes at his bad pun, as the two of them plunge into the blackness of the interior of the compound. The only light is the slight light that each of their costumes is giving off. “Blackout windows, making it harder to see in here, I’m liking the upgrade. This way, come on!” Grabbing Donna’s wrist, the two of them make their way slowly down the hallway. Dick feels for the end of the hallway, and signals to Donna that they’re about to enter an open room. Donna enters the room first with Dick right behind her. 

“Where are we going, Dick?” Donna asks in a whisper. “Dick? Where are you?” She fiercely whispers that last part, causing all the lights in the room to turn on. Blinded by the sudden light, Donna takes a defensive stance, waiting for an attack that never comes. Instead, she sees Dick, leaning against a round oak table, with a birthday cake in the center. Confused, Donna takes a step forward, causing Dick to take one too. He envelops her in a hug, which she returns, despite her confusion. 

“Happy birthday, Donna!” Dick shouts. 

“You got an empty compound to bring in a table and a cake for the two of us? What’s going on?” 

“Who said there were just two of us? Remember, I said backup was coming.” Upon saying that, a side door opened up, and Garth, Roy, and Wally all emerged, each wearing party hats and a “Happy Birthday!” banner over their costumes. “As for this empty compound, that’s your gift. This all is your gift. The Titans are together.” Tears well up in Donna’s face, and it hits her how much she’s missed this, she’s missed them. 

“D-Dick, guys, thank you!” Donna shouts, grabbing all 4 of them in a group hug. 

“There’s one more surprise!” Wally says as they all start to sit at the table. 

“There is?” Both Dick and Donna ask in unison. Instead of answering, Wally pulls out a camera, which causes Dick to break into a wide grin, “On the count of three, say Titans!” Wally holds up one, then two, then… 

“TITANS!” Everyone says, breaking into huge smiles. 

  
  
  



End file.
